Mi forma de matar a Soujiro Seta
by jocky-misao
Summary: Capitulo 7 ARRIBA!!!!.--- AOSHI SE DESQUITA * REVIEWS, SUGERENCIAS ONEGAI**
1. Default Chapter

NOTAS: este fic está hecho exclusivamente como respuesta al fic " Luna Llena", es una respuesta a las muertes de Saito y Aoshi. Bajo mi responsabilidad y haciendo causa común con Bunny... les presento:  
El día de la venganza:  
  
Soujiro iba caminando por un bosque frondoso y tupido bajo la oscura luz de la noche, no habìa luna ni estrellas, sòlo una capa de neblina, el espadachín caminaba despreocupado y hasta confiado por las sendas, creìa que era invencible, el mejor guerrero del Japón y la mano derecha de Shishio. Nunca pensò lo que iba a suceder.  
  
Unas sombras cortaron su paso, una de ellas era alta y la escasa luz nocturna se vislumbraba una gabardina, la otra exhalaba humo en una pose arrogante.  
  
Voz 1 : " soujiro seta hoy es tu último día"  
  
Soujiro : " ah si?? Le estás hablando a la espada celestial"  
  
Voz 2: " jamás me ha importado eso."  
  
Soujiro: " quienes son?"  
  
Voz 1: " tu peor pesadilla. Aoshi Shinomori"  
  
Voz: "Hajime Saito."  
  
Soujiro: " 2 guerreros vencidos por Himura me hacen frente a mí. Tonterías"  
  
Aoshi se le acerca lentamente desenfundando sus kodachis : " pero no eres igual a Battosai. " mientras sigue caminando hacia Seta lentamente.  
  
Saito saca su espada : " eres sólo un estúpido "  
  
Soujiro ve las miradas de odio de los 2 luchadores, sin saber por qué su cuerpo empieza a convulsionarse fríamente, la sonrisa se pierde dando lugar a una mueca de terror y el sudor empaña su frente.  
  
Aoshi: " Tenken Soujiro tiene miedo..." le dice burlonamente  
  
Saito: " ¿ porqué tienes mojado el entrepiernas Seta?"  
  
Soujiro avergonzado baja la mirada y ve una pequeña mancha líquida en su zona reproductora, un notorio color rojo baña sus mejillas, los 2 hombres comienzan a reir sin parar.  
  
Aoshi: " patético..jajajajaja..."  
  
Saito: " jijijiijijiiijji.. muchacho eres penoso"  
  
Soujiro: " no se rían.... idiotas"  
  
Saito: " no puedo dejar de reírme.. MEÒN!!"  
  
Aoshi: " deberías controlar tu esfínter".  
  
Enojado el chico de la sonrisa fingida saca su kattana y los ataca con sus movimientos rápidos, pero Shinomori lo esquiva una y otra vez defiéndase con sus kodachis. Saito se coloca en posición del gatotsu embistiendo contra Soujiro. Un golpe del Lobo bastó para destrozarle la piel del brazo derecho, Aoshi le entierra la kodachi derecha en el abdomen, el ninja comienza a girar el arma cada vez màs fuerte ocasionando un revoltijo de las tripas de Seta.  
  
Soujiro: " Demonios Shinomori planeas dejarme sin intestinos"  
  
Saito " sin corazón ni hígado"  
  
Aoshi: " y muerto."  
  
El policía ve la ocasión perfecta para cercenarle completamente el brazo izquierdo, una sonrisa maléfica y cruel se dibujaba en la cara, disfrutando el placer de hacerlo sufrir lentamente. Aoshi con la kodachi aún dentro del estómago de Seta lo atraviesa destripándolo, los intestinos volaron hacia el árbol màs cercano a la pelea colgándose entre sus ramas. La sangre manaba a borbotones de ambas heridas, el samurai sufría tratando de no reflejar su dolor en su cara, sus entrañas ardìan bajo el acero de las armas agónicamente trataba de resistir.  
  
Soujiro con su único brazo levantó la katana hiriendo levemente en el brazo a Shinomori, quien fríamente lo miró con esos ojazos azules:  
  
" aja, veo que deseas seguir sufriendo"  
  
soujiro: " soy un samurai y lucharé por mi vida"  
  
Saito: " morirás lentamente"- mientras la espada cortaba gustosamente un pedazo del cuello, dejando caer un pequeño hilo de sangre de la garganta.  
  
Aoshi extrajo su kodachi de la herida lentamente con suma delicadeza la aseó en la manga de Seta procediendo a herirlo en la cara, haciéndole un tajo que le atravesaba la tez. Sin màs los dos luchadores decidieron ponerle fin a la vulgar existencia de Soujiro levantaron sus armas dispuestos a cortarles la cabeza cuando una voz los detuvo:  
  
Voz 3: " alto!!"  
  
Saito: " te nos unes??"  
  
Voz 3: " claro, esto ocurre solamente una vez en la vida".  
  
Aoshi : "me alegro que llegaras a tiempo Shishio."  
  
Soujiro: " Sr. Shishio??!!! ¿ qué hace aquí?"  
  
Shishio: " ay Kami, eres un idiota vengo a matarte, eres un debilucho la vergüenza del Juppongatana"  
  
Soujiro: " pero si soy su mano derecha..."  
  
Shishio: " cállate, te venció Himura eres un inepto. Hasta Kamatari es mejor que tú".  
  
El guerrero de las vendas molesto desenvainó su espada, el fuego incendió el sitio, los árboles ardían el humo se erguía en una eterna columna, mientras ese calor tomaba parte de la ropa de Soujiro inflamándose. En cosa de segundos era una hoguera humana, situación que aprovecho su antiguo jefe para clavarle la espada en el corazón. Saito y Aoshi lo decapitaron dejando el cuerpo al calor de las llamas. Shishio celebró el acto con una maquiavélica sonrisa. Los 3 hombres dieron vuelta la espalda a la humareda y se fueron hacia el Aoiya para celebrar. Ahí estaban Misao, Tokio y Yumi esperándolos para brindar por la muerte de Soujiro.  
Notas II:  
  
Obviamente esto no acaba aquí, seguiré subiendo otras maneras de matar a Soujiro.  
  
Dedicado absolutamente a todas las " enemigas" de Soujiro ( autor de Luna Llena) que resultaron molestas por la matanza de Aoshi y Saito, especialmente :  
  
Bunny - Misao ( futura de Shinomori)- Hibari y Vanny.  
  
Lo màs probable es que a ellas esta idea las haya tomado por sorpresa, espero que lean esta historia y me dejen sugerencias o comentarios para continuar mi propia " Vendetta" tengo pensado otras cositas màs, pero necesito su apoyo.  
  
REWIEVS onegai!!  
  
Jocky_misao, la otra vengadora de la muerte de Aoshi-sama. 


	2. ¿ Soujiro en el circo?

Nota ^^ x:  
  
Bueno como ya había mencionado este también es un fic de revancha por la muerte de Saito y principalmente de Aoshi- Sama. Lamento si el capitulo anterior lastimó muchos estómagos sensibles, pero mi intención era escribir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Pero no significa que dejaré de escribir lo que pienso. Les dejo.  
  
Capítulo II: " ¿Soujiro en el circo?. El Aoiya en acción"  
  
Soujiro iba caminando por la ciudad de Kyoto cuando una " inocente" joven vestida de payaso, con una larga trenza y ojos azules lo detuvo.  
  
" Gomen, joven ¿ quiere visitar mi circo?"  
  
" Iie, estoy muy apurado"  
  
" Onegai, la entrada cuesta un yen y necesito dinero para comer" - le rogó la muchacha llorando incesantemente.  
  
" Esta bien, aquí tienes" - le respondió el ninja con una sonrisa tan falsa como Judas.  
  
" arigato, pase por favor" - la payasa le sonríe y levantando una parte de la colorida carpa lo hizo pasar. Soujiro entró muy confiado al circo con una sonrisa miraba su alrededor, había mucho público algo que no imaginaba. Iba tan aborto que no se dio cuenta cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron y un golpe en la cabeza lo aturdió.  
  
La chica se quitó el disfraz, dejando al descubierto su verdadera personalidad: Misao Makimachi. Unas personas levantaron el cuerpo de Soujiro y riéndose lo subieron en un juego, un columpio que estaba sobre un estanque lleno de agua y un blanco tras él, amarrándolo en el lugar.  
  
Un hombre alto que llevaba un sombrero de copa se acercó a sus colaborantes, su nombre, Aoshi Shinomori. Las personas que trabajaban junto a él: Okina, Omasu, Okón, Shiro y Kuro. ( Todos los integrantes del Aoiya.  
  
Aoshi: " Misao buen trabajo"  
  
Misao: gracias Aoshi-sama..  
  
Okina: ya está asegurado al juego.  
  
Shiro: pues que comience el espectáculo.  
  
Dicho esto todos los ninjas retiraron la carpa dejando a lugar su base secreta el Aoiya... la gente que estaba dentro del restorán comenzó a exigir el inicio del show.  
  
Gente: queremos ver el espectáculo!!!!  
  
Aoshi le sonrió a Misao, tomó su sombrero y se dirigió a los espectadores, caminando seguro de sus pasos con toda la presteza que un ninja posee habló.  
  
" Buenas noches, bienvenidos a nuestro show, esta noche tenemos una atracción única porque no se repetirá: Soujiro Seta"  
  
El samurai se despertó y vio a Shinomori hablando a la gente que estaba en esos momentos, intentó moverse pero las cuerdas se lo impedían.  
  
Aoshi: " mi asistente Misao iniciará el juego: " la fosa de los cocodrilos".  
  
La chica se dirigió hacia el juego en sus manos tenía sus kunais picaronamente sonreía. En sus dedos sostenía una delicada cuchilla y la lanzó hacia el samurai.  
  
Soujiro: " ¿ Qué pasa?"  
  
Misao: " es sólo un juego".  
  
El arma falló en el blanco pero se clavó en una pierna de Seta, la chica arrojó otra kunai que volvió a enterrarse en el cuerpo de Soujiro.  
  
Misao: " perdón me equivoqué Aoshi-sama"  
  
Aoshi: " yare yare... la tercera es la vencida"  
  
Soujiro miró bajo el columpio y descubrió a tres verdes y hambrientos cocodrilos que lo miraban como si fuera su plato de cenar.  
  
La ninja por tercera vez tiró la kunai y esta vez no erró, la cuchilla se clavó en el blanco, las cuerdas del columpio se soltaron haciendo caer al samurai dentro de la fosa con agua.  
  
Soujiro: " saquenme de aquì! "- gritaba mientras sentía unos pequeños dientes afilados en su cuerpo. En cosa de segundos los lagartos se lo devoraron. Omasu vestida de " superman" lo rescata 3 minutos màs tarde, cuando el samurai era sólo huesitos.  
  
La ninja dijo: " lleguè muy tarde"  
  
El publico desaforado aplaudía el acto, en los palcos Hibari, Bunny, Misao- chan, Misao ( futura de Shinomori), Vanny y Jocky_misao celebraban la muerte de Seta.  
  
Aoshi : " esto aún no acaba... Okina llévate el esqueleto"  
  
Okina haciéndole caso lo carga hasta subirlo a un trapecio atándolo fuertemente. Desde las alturas alzó la mano derecha como señal.  
  
Aoshi: Nuestro próximo show: " los huesos voladores"  
  
Okina desde las alturas empuja el trapecio, el cadáver de Seta volaba por los aires mil veces hasta que las cuerdas se aflojaron y los huesos se estrellaron en el suelo haciéndose polvillo.  
  
Aoshi: " Y con esto hemos terminado. Gracias por asistir al espectáculo. El Circo Aoiya se despide de todos ustedes"  
----SEGUIRÀ------- ( la mala hierba no muere.  
Notas II:  
  
Gracias por los mensajes dejados, me motivan aún màs para continuar y este capítulo lo escribí pensando en cómo los Onnis se desquitarían con algo de humor. Pero falta todavía para acabar. Nuevamente se los deseo dedicar a todas las " enemigas" de Soujiro y de su fic " Luna llena". En especial a:  
  
1)Bunny: quien me inspirò con su historia " Venganza". Ella es la precursora de la revancha y una amante de Saito. Por eso le dedico el primer capitulo. Sube pronto otra historia en tu fic.  
  
2) Misao-chan: Gracias por el rewiev, espero que te haya gustado esta historia.  
  
3)Hibari-chan: otra fanática molesta, deseo que me escribas un mensaje.  
  
4) Misao ( futura de Shinomori): ¡¡ me encantarìa amiga que subieras tu propia venganza!! Y gracias por tu rewiev en mi otro fic, escríbeme un comentario sobre este.  
  
Una mención especial a Spuschan: no he ido a un sicologo sobre mi perversa mente, gracias por el mensaje y decirme que soy algo loca.. Muchas gracias.  
Nos vemos en otro capitulo y no se olviden de los rewievs, sugerencias o mensajes para continuar escribiendo el fic. Es sólo un botoncito morado y lindo. Con ello me animan, onegai...  
  
Matta ne Minna-san.  
  
Jocky_misao. El ángel vengador de Aoshi-sama. 


	3. el lobo justiciero

Nota:  
  
Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Bueno como ven llevo 2 capítulos de mi venganza y con suma alegría y respeto les dejo otro màs... Lo màs probable es que ya crean que tengo una mente distorsionada, loca y sádica. Lo cual es un error. Quiero dedicarle esto a un amigo que partió a un viaje al cielo: Mario. Amigo te extrañaré mucho nos dejaste hace una semana ya. Desde arriba nos estarás cuidando.  
  
Capitulo III: " El lobo justiciero"  
  
Un policía adicto a la nicotina ( al igual que la autora) se encontraba haciendo su ronda de rutina por las calles de Kyoto, era pasada media noche, la hora favorita de los criminales para atacar a màs de algún ciudadano descuidado que transitaba por esas horas a merced de cualquier malhechor. Saito caminaba aburrido con la colilla de un cigarro en su boca, tranquilamente se detuvo para botar el resto del cigarrillo y encender otro. Metros màs allá un hombre esperaba el momento preciso para asesinar a un funcionario del gobierno, con una estúpida sonrisa, sacó a relucir el brillante acero de su katana, ágilmente asaltó el carruaje del político nipón.  
  
Hombre: ¿ quién eres?  
  
Espadachín : Soujiro seta, la espada celestial.  
  
En cosa de minutos el samurai asesinó al hombre brutalmente junto a sus acompañantes, los relinches de los caballos llamaron la atención del policía. Quien corrió hasta el lugar y vio el cruento espectáculo Seta, por su parte sonreía bobamente mientras limpiaba su arma en un burdo paño de tela negra sacando los restos de sangre seca que su espada tenía. Saito buscaba al culpable cuando el olor al líquido rojo lo guió con el culpable.  
  
" vaya Soujiro-Seta, veo que eres una gallina"  
  
" mira quien lo dice te vendiste al gobierno"  
  
"¿ Quieres pelea?"  
  
" No es mala idea".  
  
Paradójicamente la ciudad estaba tranquila las luces de los faroles eran los únicos testigos de una pelea fuera de lo común.  
  
Saito atacó primero con su gatotsu número 2 que fue detenido por Soujiro pero no fue suficiente, el lobo lo atacaba duramente el samurai respondía a unos cuantos ataques haciendo gala de su rapidez innata. La batalla duró largos minutos siendo muy pareja para ambas partes, es aquí cuando Saito rompió la paridad enterrándole la espada en la espalda de Soujiro quien cayó pesadamente al piso. A duras penas se levantó para contraatacar logrando un corte en un brazo del policía, la ira de Hajime se descontrolò totalmente.  
  
Saito: " no postergues tu muerte cucaracha"  
  
Soujiro: " no lo haré".  
  
Los sablazos iban y venían contra el cuerpo del samurai este presentaba lesiones en las piernas, cortes profundos en su abdomen brazos y un tajo en la espalda por donde la sangre no dejaba de salir. Ya eran las una de la mañana cuando Saito decidió exterminar totalmente a su rival de una forma muy peculiar. El Lobo lo golpeó con la funda de su espada centenares de veces hasta hacerlo quedar inconsciente. Silbó suavemente el aire de su boca llevó el sonido hasta la comisaría, un corcel negro salió galopando hacia el encuentro del policía.  
  
" Veo que llegaste Tuki"- dijo mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Soujiro en la grupa, de un salto el policía se montó en él.  
  
Varias horas después:  
  
Saito iba llegando a unas colinas áridas y secas, unos palos afilados sobresalían del monótono paisaje. Era el lugar donde se castigaban a los peores criminales de la ciudad de una manera cruel y sangrienta, era lo que planeaba hacer con el samurai de la sonrisa permanente. Descendió lentamente del caballo pisando la tierra con el pie izquierdo luego bajó el derecho. Encendió otro cigarro disfrutando del sabor amargo del tabaco, con el mínimo esfuerzo descargó a su enemigo del corcel.  
  
" oye despierta..." le gritó  
  
" auu... " contestò Soujiro con un enorme dolor de cabeza a duras penas logró pararse.  
  
" tenemos un combate pendiente"  
  
" Claro lobito no lo había olvidado" - con una inmensa sonrisa.  
  
Las katanas volvieron a chocar esta vez Saito fue màs rápido y eficaz con solamente un golpe atravesó el estomago del espadachín partiendo la herida de la espalda en 2. Soujiro no pudo hacer nada màs simplemente se rindió ante el policía quien no dudó un segundo en aplicarle el castigo del cerro.  
  
Este consistía en llevar a la víctima hacia los palos afilados y enterrarlo de manera vertical en este. Eso fue lo que hizo Saito con el samurai empalarlo sobre el madero afilado, clavándole de manera horizontal. El espadachín murió inmediatamente debido a que la punta del palo destrozó sus órganos internos.  
  
Saito miraba la muerte de Seta fumándose apaciblemente otro cigarro  
  
************** esto sigue********  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Esta fue la venganza personal de Saito con el pobre samurai, creo que esta me salió algo cruel. Respecto a esta técnica de tortura, puedo contarles que en Chile los españoles la usaron con un líder indígena de nombre Caupolicàn por rebelarse contra ellos. No me pregunten cómo se me ocurrió usarla fue algo del momento y me pareció adecuada para esta historia. Próximamente viene la venganza de ciertas exaltadas chicas molestas por " Luna Llena" , ese capítulo será genial, para eso necesito ideas por favor.  
  
¡!Gracias por los mensajes de apoyo!!.  
  
Bunny: me siento feliz de tener tu apoyo escrito en un mensaje y màs aún me halaga saber que te gustó mi fic y que mis ideas te han servido en el tuyo. Cuenta conmigo para impedir que elimine al Kenshin gumi .  
  
Hibari-chan: me alegro que te hayas reído con Shishio contra Soujiro, ahora mi historia ya tiene màs capítulos y espero que te hayan gustado!!.  
  
Misao-chan: cuento contigo!! Por favor déjame otro mensaje con sugerencias.  
  
Misao ( futura de Shinomori): deseo pedir prestado tu nombre para mi próximo capitulo. Onegai.... espero que leas pronto la historia.  
  
Spuchan: veo que prefieres màs la sangre que algo de humor, no te preocupes el Gore ya se hará presente nuevamente. Gracias por tu sinceridad-  
  
Nuevamente se los dedico a todos los que deseamos detener a Soujiro-chan y la matanza de los personajes de RK.  
  
Cualquier review será bienvenido por esta " loca" autora.  
  
Kisses!!!  
  
JoCkY_MiSaO.  
  
Pd: Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin! 


	4. Castigo Medieval

Aclaraciones:  
  
Antes de comenzar con esta loca historia debo mencionar que " Jinchuu- Gumi" es de mi creación ( el nombre al menos) y participan: Bunny, Hibari- chan, Misao-chan, Vanny, Misao Shinomori ( si lo atrapa) , Lis-chan y Jocky_misao ( yo). Aquí el ataque va hacia Soujiro-kun / navo/ ahu/ baka... autor de " Luna Llena", será Autoras V/S Autor.. ( con algo de ayuda)  
  
Disfrútenlo!!  
  
Capítulo IV: " El Castigo Medieval"  
  
En un castillo en las afueras de Kyoto se ven siete mujeres esperando una carroza negra tirada por unos caballos azabaches a las 10:00 pm.  
  
Hibari: " ¿ hacia dónde vamos"  
  
Bunny: " a buscar a ese chico de mala muerte".  
  
Lis : " que le haremos?"  
  
Jocky_misao : " ohh nada del otro mundo ^^ x, Misao -chan y Misao Shinomori explíquenle "  
  
Las 2 chicas sacan una pizarra verde y unas tizas y explican: Misao-chan: " verás lo raptamos y lo traemos aquí"  
  
Misao Shinomori: " y lo torturamos "  
  
Vanny: " chicas, la carroza llegó en la casa del desdichado nos estarán esperado Saito con el bulto"  
  
Todas se subieron en la carroza tirada por Aoshi quien en cosa de segundos frenó en una pequeña casa."  
  
Aoshi: " llegamos"  
  
Saito nos estaba esperando apoyado en la puerta de la casa fumándose un cigarro a su lado estaba el Baka mayor atado y reclamando  
  
Soujiro-kun: " oye tú suéltame o ya verás"  
  
Saito: " que miedo.. En tu fic ya estoy muerto.. no puedes hacerme nada"  
  
Jocky_misao: " Hola Saito ¿ me convidas fuego?  
  
Bunny: " esta chica va a fumar... ".  
  
Aoshi: " Jinchuu-gumi buen nombre Jocky"  
  
Lis: " oigan cuanto tiempo los tendremos esperando aquí?"  
  
Vanny: " no lo sé. Pero nadie tiene prisa".  
  
Unos veinte minutos después en los cuales Jocky y Saito fumaron unos 4 cigarrillos por cada uno, partieron con la victima hacia el castillo. Aoshi conducía y Saito se entretenía insultando, con la ayuda de Bunny, al chico. Lis, Hibari y las 2 Misaos no dejaban de reírse del desafortunado hombre y de la suerte que lo esperaba.  
  
*************Castillo: **********************  
  
Al llegar al lúgubre lugar la carroza frenó nuevamente, los chicos tomaron al susodicho arrastrándolo por las piedras del camino ( golpeándose con ellas por supuesto. En los corredores colgaban muchos retratos antiguos, armaduras algo oxidadas y las infaltables telarañas, el Jinchuu-gumi caminaba despreocupadas haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos del secuestrado.  
  
Soujiro-kun: " ouch! Duele.. harto fea la casa..."  
  
Saito : " cállate"- mientras lo arrastraba de las piernas con màs fuerza-.  
  
Hibari: " bien.. Aquí es" - dijo mientras abría una puerta negra que crujía mucho.  
  
Lis: " esta es nuestra sala favorita... el cuarto de torturas".  
  
Aoshi: " veo que tienen látigos, una dama de hierro, un péndulo y el castigo de la rata."  
  
Jocky: " Hai.. cuélguenlo en el péndulo" Vanny: " y disfruten el espectáculo".  
  
Los chicos lo colgaron gustosamente, el aparato en cuestión tenía unas cuerdas en su parte superior, donde lo amarraron fuertemente las chicas le colocaron unas pesas metálicas algo oxidadas en sus pies. Un sonido en los hombros del escritor y los gritos dieron a lugar el inicio de la tortura.  
  
Soujiro: " crack... oigan ¿ qué les pasa a mis hombros" ** clack**?  
  
Misao-chan: " sólo se están dislocando".  
  
Misao Shinomori: " te dejaremos ahí hasta ver que un hueso salga de tus hombros".  
  
Soujiro: " sádicas..."  
  
Hibari: " esto es el comienzo."  
  
5 minutos después la clavícula derecha empezó a salirse de la piel asomando una punta ósea blanca las capas de piel se hicieron tira un pequeño fluido rojo goteaba de su hombro. La cara del chico reflejaba el dolor que sufría, màs ninguno de los espectadores lo sacaba del péndulo, lo dejaron varios minutos màs.  
  
Aoshi "¿ lo bajamos?"  
  
Saito: " aún no.. " Bunny: " hice pop corn quieren?"  
  
Todos: "sí!!!".  
  
Hibari: " espero que con esto este niño no siga escribiendo su fic"  
  
Soujiro: " ni a palos, me desquitaré"  
  
Vanny: " a palos no va a ser... créenos.."  
  
Jocky: " es hora del siguiente castigo. Los látigos!"  
  
Aoshi : "pobre chico..."- observaba como lo descolgaban del péndulo para engrillarlo a una pared. Vanny le obligó a quitarse la camisa, amenazándolo con un hacha.  
  
Hibari tomó 2 látigos, uno para ella y otro para Lis, con unas espinas en estos..  
  
Bunny: " 1. 2... 3.. ya"  
  
Las espinas de los látigos se incrustaban en la asquerosa piel del muchacho lo golpeaban sin parar en el torso dejando rojas y ardientes huellas en la espalda. Aquellas diminutas púas dejaron tantos pinchazos de los cuales manaba sangre que el piso ya no era negro, ahora era rojo. Hibari muy emocionada volvió a golpearlo, el látigo se enterró en el ojo del secuestrado, el globo ocular se rompió dejando el iris casi en el piso por la sangre. Lis : " ups.. se te pasó la mano " Hibari: " no creo" Lis: " ni yo n_n" Misao chan: " oigan ya.. Las 2 Misaos queremos continuar.." Misao Shinomori: " Hai, es el turno del castigo de la rata" Soujiro -kun: " ¿ cuál es ese? Saito ( fumando): " pues es acostarte en una mesa con un ratón y luego hacer que te coma las entrañas".  
  
Soujiro-kun: " no por favor!!!!" - gritaba desesperado mientras los guerreros lo tendían en una mesa de madera engrillándolo nuevamente y le colocaban la rata en su estómago. Bunny junto a Jocky calentaban unos fierritos en una pequeña estufa hasta hacer que el acero quedara rojo.  
  
Aoshi: " los atizadores están listos" - comentó hacia las vengadoras de turno.  
  
Misao Shinomori: " Sugoi!! "  
  
Soujiro-kun: " no me lo pondrán en el cuerpo ¿ cierto?"  
  
Misao-chan: " no precisamente"  
  
Las chicas izaron los fierros en señal de victoria para descenderlos bruscamente pinchando al ratón quien desesperado comenzó a roer la piel del torturado clavándoles sus dientes. El Jinchuu-gumi alentaba al roedor para que saliera usando al chico como túnel. Un pequeño agujero se dejó ver la rata esta ya dentro del cuerpo comiéndose por pedazos los intestinos ahuecando casi por completo el cuerpo de Soujiro.  
  
Lis: " ouch.. tiene todo podrido"  
  
Saito : " la rata o el chico?  
  
Aoshi: " el chico".  
  
Vanny: "ajajajajaa..."  
  
Misao-chan: " vamos ratoncito falta poco..."  
  
Soujiro: " ya no màs.. onegai"  
  
Misao Shinomori: " no lloriquees aún te falta."  
  
El roedor ya estaba saliendo por la espalda, la cola era lo único que se veía dentro del cuerpo del secuestrado, las chicas lo voltearon boca abajo para que el animalito saliera. En cosas de minutos ya estaba afuera, en la espalda se veía un hoyo que estaba hueco. Increíblemente se había comido desde los intestinos hasta el estómago.  
  
Vanny: " y por ultimo la doncella de hierro"  
  
Jocky: " con esto acabaremos por hoy"  
  
Bunny: " Hai" .  
  
Los 9 empujaron al pobre chico a la doncella de hierro ( máquina llena de clavos por dentro) cerrando la tapa.. Soujiro ya no hablaba ( debe ser porque no tiene como), las tachuelas se enterraron en la garganta impidiendo ruido alguno, otros clavos se incrustaron en el corazón y otros varios en su espalda. Después de media hora abrieron la compuerta encontrando al chico lleno de pegajosa sangre y con mil hoyos en su cuerpo.  
  
Vanny : " parece un cedazo / colador."  
  
Todos : " jajjajajajaa....."  
  
Jocky: " pues ahora enciérrenlo en la jaula llena de ratas"  
  
Dicho y hecho el Jinchuu -gumi lo encerró bajo el amparo de unos roedores de afilados dientes.  
  
Lis: "¿y ahora?  
  
Hibari: " cenemos". *************** continuará********  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Sí, esto es parecido a Dragon ball la verdad es que tengo las esferas del dragón y puedo revivir a Soujiro Seta y a Navo cuantas veces quiera. Espero haber cumplido con la sangre vertida en este capítulo, personalmente me gustó mucho.  
  
¡!Arigato a mis amigas por sus mensajes y apoyo!! Espero que le haya gustado su participación.  
  
Bunny: me acordé de tu paseo por aquella exposición de tortura e inventé todo esto, gracias amiga por tu apoyo.  
  
Hibari: no sé si el autor haya cambiado de opinión pero no te iba a dejar afuera de este capítulo. Arigato!!  
  
Misao-chan: espero que te haya gustado tanta violencia junta.. Te doy las gracias de corazón por todo.  
  
Vanny: Chilenita, el Jinchuu- gumi , cobró su revancha con el autor de " Luna llena" espero que me dejes tu opinión.  
  
Lis: te deseo suerte con tu fic y cuenta con mi apoyo. Aquí pusiste tu granito de arena.  
  
Misao Shinomori: aunque no sep por donde andas, no podía dejarte afuera, eres parte del Jinchuu-gumi.  
  
Spuschan: parece que también necesitas un psicólogo ^^x, para tì es toda la sangre del fic que pude crear, muchas gracias por tus rewievs y espero haber escrito bien tu nick.  
  
Mayumi: Gomen por cambiarte el nick , gracias por tu review, de verdad, alguien aparte de Bunny debía vengar a Aoshi-sama. Aunque sea matar a Soujiro.  
  
Pues cualquier comentario dejarlo como mensaje, acepto ideas, porque esto no acaba señores. Recién está comenzando.  
  
Matta ne!!  
  
Jinchuu-gumi completo.  
  
Pd: Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Pd: aunque sea raro lamento si esto saliò largo. X_X 


	5. Sicologia basica

Aclaraciones: El Jinchuu-gumi tiene otra participante, Sayo. Este es su capìtulo y su venganza. Lamento la demora pero mi PC se habia muerto. Dicho esto, los invito al fic.  
  
Capitulo V: " Sicologìa fàcil"  
  
El gran " inteligente" Navo se encontraba en una sala de tè pensando en màs sangrientas y crueles formas de continuar su " hermoso" fic, con su computador miraba la pantalla vacìa sin ninguna palabra escrita. Una agradable joven entrò en la habitaciòn con una bandeja de madera y 2 tacitas de tè humeante.  
  
Sayo : " hola ¿ quieres ?"  
  
navo: " sì... gracias"  
  
sayo se sienta frente a èl y lo mira, pequeños malèficos pensamientos cruzan por su mente. El aludido no se da por enterado.  
  
" veo que estàs escribiendo algo"  
  
" sì, mi gran historia pero no tengo insipiracion"  
  
" te ayudo ¿ de que es?"  
  
" es la muerte del kenshin-gumi en manos de Soujiro Seta"  
  
" ah...."  
  
Sayo vierte unas sospechosas gotitas doradas en la taza del infame escritor. ( n/a: no es laxante.... es LSD). Inocentemente le ofrece la taza en cuestiòn, Navo incauto la acepta, con sorbos ràpidos y nerviosos se bebe la taza.  
  
Navo : " oye estoy viendo doble"  
  
Sayo: " y que ves?"  
  
Navo: " shishio desea matarme con esa espada ardiente de maldad"  
  
Sayo: " ¿pero èl no està solo cierto?"  
  
Navo: " Soujiro tambièn me quiere matar.. ayùdame"  
  
Sayo: " me encantarìa hacerlo pero Aoshi me lo impide"  
  
Navo: " se acercan los 3 furiosos el Jinchuu gumi tambien"  
  
Sayo no puede màs de la risa al verlo temblando lleno de transpiraciòn y tan blanco como un papel asustàndose de sus propias ilusiones causadas por el LSD. El chico comienza a correr en la habitaciòn lleno de pavor y gritando: " No me maten.. no por favor"  
  
Sayo: " toma- le pasa un cuchillo- trata de cuidarte"  
  
Navo " no puedo ellos me estan atacando" - mientras èl mismo se auto infiere las heridas en los brazos con el cuchillo en cuestiòn  
  
Sayo: " ten cuidado Saito te està atacando" - le dice sentada viendo el patetico espectaculo.  
  
Navo: " ¿ dònde dònde?  
  
Sayo: " detràs tuyo. Salta por la ventana"  
  
el dopado lo hace olvidando que se encuentra en un 4 piso, por lo tanto el golpe fue muy grande.  
  
Sayo: " jijjiii..jijiijiij".  
  
se asoma por la ventana descubriendo que Navo aùn corrìa en cìrculos con los brazos lastimados y la cabeza llena de sangre.  
  
Navo: " me estàn atacando... "  
  
Sayo " defiendete, Aoshi està enfrente tuyo ( señalando un roble de 500 años. ).  
  
el chico obedecièndole ciegamente le manda una patada a un arbol su pierna resulta quebrada y toda magullada.  
  
Navo: " demonios ese ninja es muy fuerte"  
  
Sayo: " ànimo tù puedes"  
  
Navo: " yo soy el mejor.."  
  
Sayo lo observa luchar con sus amigos imaginarios una y otra vez a estas alturas ya la sangre lo cubrìa de pies a cabezas.  
  
Sayo: " rindete"  
  
Navo: " no tengo otra opciòn"  
  
Sayo baja ràpidamente los pisos hasta llegar donde se encontraba el drogadicto muchacho todo derrotado por èl mismo tirado de boca en el piso. Sayo imitando la voz de Soujiro le dice  
  
" lo mejor que puedes hacer es eliminarte tù mismo, toma esta cuerda y ahocàrte en el arbol"  
  
Navo le hace caso y a duras penas fabrica una horca y se cuelga en ella. A los 2 minutos el color morado acompañaba su malograda cara, 5 minutos despuès la lengua estaba afuera de la boca, unos segundos màs tarde ya no respiraba y su cuerpo excretaba y orinaba.  
  
Sayo: " tarea cumplida chicas"  
  
***********continuarà***********************************  
  
Jocky_misao al habla:  
  
" Lamento que este capitulo haya salido algo malo y corto, pero la emociòn de tener de regreso mi computador aniquilò por completo mis ideas malignas pero ellas regresaràn. Lo sè.  
  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el 4 capitulo, me animaron completamente para continuar escribiendo. Muchas gracias a el Jinchuu-gumi por todo. Este capitulo està basado en la idea de Devil muchas gracias y nuestro conejillo de Indias ( Navo) gracias por beber ese tè lleno de LSD."  
  
Bunny: Me gustaron tus 2 venganzas nuevas, en especial la participaciòn de Super sumos y tu " enojo". Eres de temer cuando te sulfuras. Gracias por tus mensajes y el show debe continuar.  
  
Misao chan: tienes toda la razòn muerte a ese inepto!! gracias por los mensajes y recuerda que las vengadoras aùn no descansan, Por cierto me gusta mucho tu fic!!.  
  
Sayo: Bienvenida al grupo!! encantada de recibirte y todavia falta mucho para continuar y ten presente que seguiras saliendo. Este es tu capitulo y gomen si no pudiste masacrarlo, pero todo a su tiempo.  
  
Misao-dono: Claro que lei tu fic, perdon por no dejarte un mensaje!! esto de tener al pc malo es una làstima, arigato por tu genial idea y eso irà en el fic pero màs adelante. Gracias por el mensaje.  
  
Hibari_: Yo sè que posees ese lado oscuro amiga por eso lo hice pensando en tì, gracias por todo y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. ¿ el hijo de Aoshi es lobo? ¿ que es? ... ah?? y " Recuerdos del Futuro" està genial, pero Aoshi no te vayas.. tenemos que secuestrarte.  
  
Spushan: la milèsima vez es la vencida, ahora sì que està bien escrito. Cumplì con la sangre que deseabas gracias por el cumplido. Arigato por los mensajes y la sinceridad.  
  
Vanny: amiga!! no puedo reclamarte porque no tuve mensajes me siento fatal por no haberte dejado uno en tus fics, continualos mi regalòn es " Machos" y ahora el musical gran aporte fue la cancion de pimpinela, me desmayè con Aoshi cubierto por una linda toalla.  
  
DeviL: Tienes razòn no hay para que matarlo pero tengo tanto tiempo libre que deseaba usarlo de alguna manera. Eso es mentira, lo hice porque tenìa rabia. Pero tu idea fue muy atractiva gracias por el mensaje. Dedicado a ti.  
  
Jocky_Misao : " ¿ Creen que esto termina? No, mis ideas las tengo para continuar por mucho rato màs aùn. No se olviden de opinar dejandome un Review y esta autora estarà sumamente feliz de complacerlos. La sangre aùn no desaparecerà. "  
  
Matta ne Minna_san  
  
Jocky_misao y las esferas del dragòn.  
  
¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!. 


	6. salvaje oeste

  


Aclaraciones:

  


Bueno como saben nada de Rk es mio, los tomo prestado para usos diabolicos y maquiavelicos ( al menos en este fic), para entrentencion de ustedes, sufrimientos al pobre Navo, etc. 

Creo que ando algo màs inspirada para continuar, gracias por el animo y un par de ideas locas que recibi por ahì.

  


Let's go to the fic!!

  


  


  


Capitulo 6: " El salvaje oeste"

  


  


El genial Jinchuu gumi se acerca lentamente a la casa de Navo, traviesamente abre la puerta y se lo encuentran cara a cara con el pobre chico.

  


Navo: " ¿ ustedes de nuevo??"

  


Sayo: " si!"

  


Navo: " no...me maten buaaa!!"- se arrodilla frente a todas llorando como un bebè ( n/a: pero de los feos).

  


Bunny: " no llores, esta vez haremos un juego"

  


Hibari : " es algo muy entretenido"

  


Navo: " que es?"

  


Misao-chan: " indios y vaqueros".

  


Misao de Shinomori: " te va a gustar".

  


Navo: " no sè porque tengo miedo"

  


Vanny:" no temas"-mientras sonrìe picaramente.

  


Jocky: " serà lo mejor que hayas hecho".

  


Navo: " esta bien acepto".

  


Las chicas pacificamente lo atan a un cactus de cartòn fabricado por ellas mismas.

  


" Tù seràs el vaquero" - le dice Vany mientras lo amarra.

  


Navo: " y ustedes??"

  


todas: " las indias!!" 

  


El jinchuu gumi toma sus hachas en señal de guerra

  


Jocky: " apunten, fuego!!"

  


una lluvia de saetas comienzan a volar hacia el vaquero en cuestiòn impactandolo de frente.

  


Navo: " oro!! se supone que iba a ser un juego inocente"

  


Hibari: " jajajaa.. se suponìa, pero no creas todo".

  


Vanny: " a veces solemos mentir."

  


Bunny: " larlalalalala ( n/a grito de guerra), chicas ahora con las hachas!!!".

  


Sayo:" sì!!"- le lanza su arma directo a la frente impactandolo en pleno, la sangre caìa borbotones de la cabeza hacia el piso.

  


Hibari: " ohh.. yo quiero" - ella arroja una flecha en el estomago del susodicho.

  


Vanny lo desata : " aun nos falta jugar contigo"

  


Navo: " @_@ ( està insconciente) ".

  


Bunny: " sì!!.. ahora viene el TORO MECANICO".

  


Sayo: "sì!"

  


Las 2 Misaos lo suben al juego en cuestiòn poniendole un sombrerito y un cartel que dice

" Soy Navo y soy un idiota!!".

  


Todas : " jjajajaja"

  


Vanny: " ¿ quien tiene un yen?"

  


Sayo: " ¿ y para que lo necesitas?"

  


Vanny : " para que el toro funcione".

  


Jocky: " yo!!!"- saca una bolsa enorme de dinero- " usa lo que necesites".

  


Hibari junto a Sayo insertan muchas moneditas haciendo que el toro se active, al comienzo lento y muy pausado pero a medida de que los minutos avanzaron la maquina comenzò a girar velozmente.

Navo se desperto con muchas nauseas, su rostro estaba pàlido, pronto comenzò a colocarse verde y amarillo.

Para el infeliz los mareos no cesaron en cosa de segundos empezò a vomitar.

  


Jinchuu gumi: " pero que asqueroso!!".

  


Misao Futura de Shinomori: " buaj.. harè algo malvado".

La chica apreta unos botones en el toro para que este literalmente volara con Navo como copiloto, las cuerdas que lo sujetaban fueron despriendose una a una, las heridas del tipo se reabriearon logrando una verdadera lluvia de sangre.

  


Bunny: " creo que es hora de parar el toro"

  


Vanny: " si... "

  


Jocky: " de acuerdo"

  


Misao-chan desenchufa el toro debido a la velocidad que este tenia Navo sale disparado por los aires cayendo fuertemente al piso.

  


Navo: " ouch.. no me agrado su juego"

  


Sayo: " que lastima!!"

  


Jocky: " a nosotras nos gusto"

  


Navo se arrodillo en el piso vomitando nuevamente.

  


Bunny junto a Vanny se acercaron con un hacha en la mano en un agil movimiento lo decapitaron.

  


**********continuarà***

  


  


hola a todos!!, como se encuentran??

pues yo aqui de lo mejor escribiendo este nuevo capitulo para su diversiòn, creo que ahora sì volviò mi musa sanguinaria. ^^x.

Algun dia ire a un siquiatra para que me trate por culpa de mi amor a la maldad absoluta, pero mientras estarè viva y coleando para ustedes. ( a diferencia de Navo). n_n

  


Hora de los agradecimientos!! ¿ quien los leerà?? ( jocky mira a Saito y Aoshi ).. Aoshi sama!!!

  


Aoshi: ¿ porque a mi?

  


Saito: debe ser porque esta bufona te adora.

  


Jocky: silencio.. 

  


Aoshi: pues el primero va dedicado a Spushan, no habiamos pensado en esa idea tan macabra, gracias por tu aporte.

  


Saito: lo de las agujas me gustò ( fumando).

  


Jocky: convidame cigarro Lobito.

  


Aoshi: el siguiente es para nuestra querida colegionaria Bunny, me alegro que te hayan gustado nuestras venganzas, lo hacemos por amor a la sangre. Jocky-chan¿ en serio es por esto?

  


Jocky: claro que si,Aoshi-sama y por defender la dignidad de todo el Kenshin-gumi.

  


Saito: yo leerè lo ultimo, Vanny otra miembro del Jinchuu gumi ** estas chicas me aman**. No debes tenerle pena a ese sujeto èl se lo merece, gracias a tì por tu apoyo incondicional y no olvides poner en tu fic a Shinomori cantando es patetico.

  


Jocky: callate lobito malcriado, el posee una voz muy sexy.

  


Aoshi: yare yare... Nos vemos en una proxima lectura.

  


Jocky: no olviden sus mensajes, si la inspiracion no me abandona los siguientes capitulos seràn aun peores.

  


Aoshi: oye pero Saito tuvo su venganza personal, yo exijo la mia.

  


Jocky: hai.. te lo prometo.

  


Saito: todos quieren ser como yo.

  


Aoshi: callate!!

  


Jocky: muchos besitos a todos ( menos a uno) nos vemos!!

  


  


Jocky_misao en el oeste.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	7. La venganza de Aoshi

Notas:   


Otro capitulo nuevo de la venganza!! no teman ni se asusten ya lo veran. Perdon por la tardanza ... gracias gracias por esperar.. 

Lo prometido es deuda Aoshi-sama!!   


ultima cosa: ***-----> consultar al final del capitulo.   
  


Capitulo 7:la venganza de Aoshi;   
  


Navo amaneciò un dia comùn y corriente en una guerra muy particular. No se hallaba en Japòn estaba en Chile en el siglo XVI, en plena Guerra de Arauco, el insecto veia a su alrededor cientos de cadaveres mutilados y masacrados en el piso. 

Un nudo nervioso se formo en su garganta..   


Navo: esto es horrible..¿ como llegue aquì?.   


Toqui* : hola huinca* .   


Navo: que demonios   


Toqui: Tenemos un intruso!!! - dijo empuñando una lanza.   


Navo: por favor.. no me asustes dijo burlandose.   


El indigena se enfurece, lo coge por el cuello y le dice: Me llamo Aoshi Shinomori.. cucaracha   


Navo: pero ..¿ que haces lejos del Japon?.   


Aoshi: Jocky_misao me envio aqui con la maquina del tiempo de Hibari.   


Navo: para que??   


Aoshi: para que vivas en carne propia esta epoca-lo suelta arrojandolo al piso-.   


El chico coge una lanza dispuesto a pelear, el toqui se defiende maestramente de todos los ataques del insecto en cuestiòn, enterrandole en la costilla izquierda la lanza, un pequeño forado se abre en el lugar.   


Aoshi reune a un grupo de indigenas furiosos a los cuales les dice:   


bueno yo quiero saber como mataban a los españoles.   


Caupolican : les cortabamos las cabezas   


Lautaro: los mutilamos.   


Aoshi interesado en esos metodos decide aplicarlos con la ayuda de los toquis*, cogen a Navo del piso, ellos lo amarran a las patas de los caballos y se van galopando.   


El infeliz iba maltrecho azotandose contra las piedras del camino.   


Navo: oye.. quiero subirme   


Aoshi: sueña...   


Mientras el ninja iba tranquilamente sobre el corcel el prisionero estaba lleno de sangre.   


Los 3 se detuvieron en la cima de una montaña.   


Caupolican: bueno llegamos.   


Lautaro: matalo a placer te dejamos   


Aoshi: muchas gracias por sus ideas. - se inclina hacia ellos-.   


Los 2: no hay de que.   


Ellos se van dejandole a Navo a Aoshi quien lo mira despectivamente. Sin decir nada toma un hacha y le corta las manos. 

Litros de sangre manaron del insecto.   


Navo: maldito ninja.. eso duele.   


Aoshi: no es problema mio.   


el fornido hombre luego de mutilarlo procede a decapitarlo. 

Luego clava su cabeza en un puntiagudo palo que le rompe el cuero cabelludo.   


Aoshi: veamos segun jocky -tomaba una libreta de apuntes- les bebian la sangre...pero primero le arracanban el corazon.   


Pues tratando de disimular el asco que le producia el putrefacto cuerpo de Navo saco una lanza y le rompio el cadaver hasta extraer el corazòn. Luego lo corto en varios trozos dejandolo como alimento de aves de carroña. 

Aun goteaba sangre en el cuerpo, sorbio un poco del liquido rojo.   


que asco.. - dijo escupiendola al piso.   


Creo que he terminado mi venganza.   
  
  


+++++++++ CONTINUARA++++++++++   


Jocky_misao: lamento la tardanza pero les dejo otro capitulo. Pues por fin agradezco tanta historia de Chile ya que es este el mejor uso que le he dado en mucho tiempo, Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, al menos lo pase genial escribiendolo. 

Las palabras marcadas provienen del mapudungun, lengua mapuche o de indigenas chilenos, que significan:   


Toqui: Lider indigena.   


Huinca: hombre blanco.   


Mil gracias a :   


Bunny: te felicito por tu venganza, viaje de chicas fue genial!!. Besitos.   


Chi2: gracias por tu mensaje y sobre todo por considerarte mi admiradora me halagas. Tienes razòn , hay que torturar al autor y eso estoy haciendo. Si he visto el coleccionista de huesos pero Tiburon me es mas interesante para castigarlo.   


Sayo: al contrario gracias a tì por desear participar en el Jinchuu gumi, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ojala que este tambien. Arigato por tus mensajes y animos.   


Hibari: dulce Hibari, tienes la mejor punterìa que he visto en todo kioto ^^x. Me satisface saber que te gusto lo del toro, creo que fue la parte mas bakan del capitulo pasado, espero que este tambien te haya gustado. Gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo incondicionales. ^^X. Un favor, continua la secuela de Vampiro. ¿ si?.   


Spushan: gracias por todos tus mensajes, me alegro que hayas disfrutado al toro mecanico, gracias por tus sugerencias, creeme que seran tomadas en cuenta. Espero que este capitulo te hayan gustado.   


White Plum: gracias por la invitacion a la pagina que creaste, ojala que te gusten estos capitulos de venganza. Nos leemos pronto.   


Vanny, Hibari: Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en el guardian del hielo son muy valiosos para mi, amigas.   


Esos son todos los mensajes por hoy, espero que sean lindos y gentiles dejandome mas rewievs en este capitulo. Acepto sugerencias, criticas y comentarios varios.   


Gracias por su fidelidad con este fic...   


Aoshi: jocky_misao arigato por hacer mi venganza   


Jocky: no es nada .   


Pues antes de irme les prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera con mucha sangre... Gracias Navo por permitir ser mi objeto de experimentos.. ^^x   


Matta ne Minna -san!!   


pd: _Por amor al Kenshin-gumo unamos nuestras ideas.. Alto a la muerte de los personajes de RK._   
JINCHUU GUMI POR SIEMPRE   
  
  
  



End file.
